That Random Moment
by spicemeisje
Summary: Includes all kinds of random moments that happened during the first season of Skyland or outside the season! With Mahad, Dahlia, Lena, Mila, etc! Read more for a good laugh.


I walked nervously toward the piece of my heart.

"You forgot something" I said to him.  
>He turned around and made a beeping sound.<p>

"Mila, we cannot be seen together. Our love is strong but the Sphere rules the world. The sphere rules me." He said with a calm voice that never changed.

"But the sphere cannot rule our love." I said while stepping closer, removing the distance between us. "I will not lose this fight, this battle for us to love eachother. You make my heart whole again. I love you."  
>Tears were streaming down my face, he whiped them away with his hard, cold hand.<p>

"Mila, I don't know what love is, and I will never know. But I do feel atracted to you." He said while moving closer.  
>His hard lips pressed against mine.<br>I massaged his bald but hard head that felt so soft to me.

He stepped backwards and said "We have to go, they will find us".

I nodded and turned around, shielding myself from the sight of losing my love, again.  
>I lost another love, yet this wasn't dead and felt more real then the love that I had with Marcus.<p>

I heard him start his ship. Everytime when I head the engine, I would let out another sob.

"Wait!" I yelled at him.  
>He got out of his ship as soon as he could and ran towards me.<p>

"Whats wrong, Mila?" He asked me in his monotone voice.

"Look, there!" I pointed at a fluffy white sheep "he's chocking, we got to help him!"

He ran to the sheep and started to tickle the sheep while saying "now you won't die of choking but of laughter, that will be a funny dead, to you and to me".

I grinned and said "You are so nice, I didn't even thought about that. This will be a nice dead for the sheep. Dying of laugter, its hilarious!"

The sheep stopped chocking and laid perfectly still on the bricks of the moon.

"Rest in peace, little sheep. You died of laughter, God loves me, God laughs at you. He will let you enter heaven."

My great love kicked the sheep with a satisfying grin and picked him up.  
>"I got some food for your children Mila." He said.<p>

"Thank you, my love."

We walked towards the ship and started the engine.

"Mila" My love said "I Love you so-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was dead.  
>His metal suit was scattered and his head flew against the wall.<br>The sheep killed him with his big laser eyes and he was still shooting.

"Aw, crap." I murmered as I kicked the sheep in his eyes.  
>His eyes flew against the wall but were still shooting.<br>I threw the eyes out of the ship allong with my greatest love.

"Another one dead, and this time I didn't even get money because we weren't married, yet."  
>I sighed and flew the ship towards Puerto Angel, with a nice meal for the night. <p>

I arrived at Puerto Angel only 10 minutes after losing my sheeps' eyeballs and of course my greatest love.

I saw Dahlia walking next to Mahad and waved at them.  
>Mahad, ofcourse, waved back at me but Dahlia ignored me and just kept talking to him.<p>

I parked my ship right on Dahlia's head and murmered "thats what you get, when you are bad."  
>I got out of the ship and hugged a laughing Mahad.<br>I took a quick look at Dahlia and only saw her arm coming from under the ship. It was making spastic movements.

Cortest walked towards us and said "Now don't you go lying on the floor Dahlia. You have alot of work to do, and here you are, sleeping on the floor." He shook his head "It's so hard to find good staff."  
>Cortes sighed and took off.<p>

"Dahlia, get away from there, your clothes are getting dirty." Mahad said.  
>But Dahlia couldn't answer all you could hear was a mumbled "Fock Tou!".<p>

"Fine, die." Mahad said as he took off and dragged me along with him, leaving Dahlia behind, crushed under a ship from 5000 pounds.

"That girl is so badly raised." I told Mahad and he nodded his head.

We arrived at the local pub and ordered 20 beers, on Lena's name, for everyone in the pub.

"Everyone gets a beer, Lena pays, don't you dear?" I yelled trough the pub.

"I do? But i'm not allowed to drink mom." Lena said in a soft voice.

"Don't ruin our fun Lena, you just won 1 million dollar, you are rich, we are not, so share." Mahad said to Lena while Wayan took a knife.

"What, i'm not going to kill her, I just need to open this bottle." He said while opening the bottle.

A few minutes later, Dahlia came in. Her clothes were all torn apart and dirty and wet.

"See, Wayan. I told you that she works secretly in a sex club." Mahad said dissaproving to Wayan.

"I. Do. Not. Work. In. A. Sex. Club." Dahlia said out of breath.

"Now don't use a sentence for every word, Dahlia. It's annoying."

Dahlia screamed and ran towards Mahad, pulling a knife while yelling "I'm not opening a bottle, i'm opening your empty head!"

Mahad screeched like a girl and took off.

Dahlia followed him, but stopped when a song started.

The song that was playing was _Voulez Vous Avec Moi Ce Soir_.

Dahlia started to strip and dance on the bar, ginving some men a lap dance.

Everyone looked at her, till the song stopped. Cheng turned the radio off.

"Cheng! You ruin everything! I started to have gay feelings!" I yelled at him.  
>He ran away, crying. Lena followed him.<br>I loved my daughter but she was to nice and she always wanted to help people. It started to get on my nerves.

We all turned into Dahlia's direction.

"What? I don't work in a sex club." she said with an innocent face "I just give Cortes lap dances on this song. Sorry, i'm just so used to it."

We all started to clap "Dahlia, we're so proud off you! And of Cortes!" I said with a grin.

"Yeah, he has got a young girl giving him lapdances, I wished I had that, too!" Wayan said to her. Dahlia started to put her clothes back on and smiled with pride.

Mahad started to sob and said "You never give me lapdances".

"I'm sorry Mahad." Dahlia said while putting her arms around her and whispered in his ear "but I can give you more, right now." She dragged him out of the pub while smiling the whole way.

"I'm so proud of my kids." I said proudfull.

The Vector came in, just a few minutes after the kids left.

"Everyone, I would like to show you my newest invention: '_I confuse my enemy with my peacock costume, especially since i'm a man and No one understands that and no one wants to understand that.'  
><em>What do you guys think, is the name a little bit too long?"

We all shook our heads and started to clap.

"Vector, it is brilliant! The feathers look great on your butt, the hair on your leggs give the finishing touch. I love the peacock costume. But where are the weapons?" I asked him.

Vector turned around and lifted his skirt.

"Ah, man, wear an underpants!" Wayan complained.

Vector started to push, and push and his face became red.  
>"What are you doing?" Wayan asked him.<p>

"Fart." He murmered.

A few seconds later a huge flame came out of The Vector's butt.

"Ah, no! My eyebrows!" Wayan complained, again.

The Vector walked towards a chair close to the windows and sat on it.

"Eww, he isn't wearing underpants, i'm never going to sit on that chair again." Wayan murmered.  
>I rolled my eyes and left the pub, tired and sad. I was sad because I wouldn't get any money from my greatest love now he was dead.<p>

I went to bed and closed my eyes, thinking about everything that happened today. My life was weird.


End file.
